


Relentless Snippets

by Leila Cantrell (Rainbow_Gigglemug)



Series: The Relentless [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Shorts, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Gigglemug/pseuds/Leila%20Cantrell
Summary: A place to put shorts and scenes that may or my not be added to the Relentless series. Possible future sexual scenes or triggers, tags will be edited accordingly if I add a story that needs it. Sit back and enjoy the snapshots into Cat and Arin's lives.
Relationships: Catalea Remington/Ta'Varlin Arin
Series: The Relentless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073501





	Relentless Snippets

The Escape

Cat cursed as another energy blast shot past her head, near causing her to stumble to the floor. Arin’s bruising grip on her wrist was the only thing that kept her up.

Arin ignored the same blast, focused on a single goal. When their captors had brought them into the station, she had seen it, and she'd be damned if she let their captors win now. They just needed to make it to the right hanger. 

There!

Arin turned sharply, though her hooves slid on the metal floors and she near bit her tongue, damn them for taking her shoes. Cat cursed as seeing the locked doors but Arin crowded them both into the small niche created by the frame next to the control panel.

She passed Cat her laser pistol, “going to need a minute.”

It was a tight squeeze but Cat managed to get off enough shots for Arin to punch in the code she’s seen used when they were brought in.

An alarm blared and the large doors groaned as they began to open. The pair dashed between them, and Cat was overjoyed to see rows and rows of sparkling new fighter ships, all primed and waiting.

Until she noticed her girlfriend running right past them.

“Arin!”

“Get up on the walks, I’ll undo the safeties!”

If only to be a telepath, Cat thought as she hurried to follow Arin’s orders.

“And here I thought I was the Captain.”

A shout alerted them to their captors catching up and Cat found herself dodgin blasts again, even more when doors that lead directly to the walkways near the larger hangar doors opened.

And she was the one with the gun now, damn it all.

Below, Arin was cursing the fact that the ship they needed just had to be at the end of the row. The only reason the two of them hadn’t been killed yet was because their captors needed them alive, and they didn’t use tranquilizers.

She had to grab hold of the station control panel to stop from skidding past it, kicking up sparks in her wake. A sudden flare of burning pain in her shoulder told her she’d manage to swing right into the path of one of the pistols. She crouched behind the panel, looking just far enough over the edge to rush through the grav unlock sequences.

“Arin!”

With a deep series of thunks the locks released. With a deep breath Arin looked up to the ship above her and thanked whoever chose the station wide gravity setting. She dashed away from the consol, and leapt. The weaker gravity gave way to her superior strength with little resistance and her hooves clanked dully on the fighter ship’s hull.

She leapt into the single pilot seat, “Cat, get over here!”

Cat ducked from behind the box she’d used as cover, though she stumbled as she reached the cockpit. Arin grabbed her, pulling her in and she settled heavily in the blue alien’s lap.

“Get comfy hun, this is going to be bumpy.”

Cat didn’t get a chance to react as the ship lurched from it’s dock, the canopy beginning to close. Alarms had begun blaring, and the emergency blast doors had begun close over the docking bay’s gate. Arin ignored them, turning the ship towards the other fighter ships first, and letting loose a volley of missiles. The parked ships, powered down with no shields but heavily loaded with ammunition, lit up like a firework finally.

As the canopy closed and Cat pulled the harness around them both, Arin swung the ship back around.

“Cat, find me a hole.”

Cat nodded, eyes dashing over the scanners as smoke and light near blinded them, “there, 54.3, -13.5!”

Arin aimed the ship, and let loose another volly, this time from the blasters. The already damaged hull gave way under the assault and Arin slammed on the pedals, careful to keep her hooves from slipping off.

The ship rattled and shook as they forced their way into open space, right into the waiting view of a small portion of thier captors fleat. Thier coming out at an on angle bought them some time as the ships had to adjust.

“Arin, how are we going to get past them?”

“We’re not.”

“What?”

Arin banked, turning thier ship into a steep curve towards the pastel green planet below.

“Arin!?”

“Their newer model scanners can reach farther into space,” Arin swerved to dodge a missle, “but they can’t penetrate this planet’s atmosphere anymore. That’s why they’re on that old station.”

The ship began to rattle as they entered the planet’s atmosphere, Cat stared wide eyed at the planet, clinging to the harness and pushing herself back into Arin. She’d never passed the re-entry course back at the academy, she was meant to be in space, re-entry meant crashing.

Arin wrapped her tail around Cat’s waist, “Cat, I’ve got you, and I know you are afraid but I need you here.” CAt didn’t respond, “Cat, I need you to read the scanners.”

Arin grit her teeth as sparks began on the edges of the ship, they were going in to fast but she couldn’t risk pulling them up flat, that’d only make them a bigger target.

“I-I thought the canners wouldn’t work?”

“Only on the new models, I need you to find us a flat place to land.”

“Don’t you mean crash?”

“No, land. We’re landing on that planet.”

Cat nodded slowly, “right… we’re landing… not crashing…”

“Not crashing, find us a place to land.”

As more sparks and the beginnings of re-entry plasma began flying past the cockpit, Arin discreetly activated the shields, throwing the cockpit into darkness lit only by their displays. She could feel the ratling increasing and the pressure of Cat being slowly pressed into her by force alone.

“Terrain is mostly mountainous but I've found a flat patch.” Cat tried to settle so she wasn’t hurting Arin, “it’s the only spot but, Arin, it ends in a ravine.”

“Shit.”  
Cat nodded, “If you don’t stop in time we’ll…” Cat couldn’t bring herself to say the C word.

Arin didn’t need to hear it. She had activated the emergency re-entry flaps, now she used them to steer. If there had been any inhabitants on the tiny planet left to see, they would have seen a brilliant, green and blue tinged shooting star falling onto their world, trailing glitter like something out of a bygone legend.

Arin managed to aim the ship as they began to enter the lowest layer, and popped the landing shoots. The jolt caused Cat’s head to smack into Arin’s jaw, they both winced but any noise was drowned out by the vibration of the ship. Just in time, Arin was able to pull the ship up in line with the ground, the proximity thruster blast causing them to hop and lurch.

Arin’s tail tightened around Cat, even with the shoot they wouldn’t slow down enough.

“I love you Arin.”

Oh no, that was not happening, they had survived their captivity, they had tricked and fought their way off that station, Arin was not about to let them fail now.

“Hold on.”

With a deep breath Arin cut the shoots lose, and their speed began to increase immediately. Arin’s knuckles were flushed pink where they held the controls, and she had to stop herself from jumping as Cat settled her’s loosely over them.

“Arin…”

“Shut it, I said we weren’t crashing and we’re not.”

Almost… almost… there! Thats was fast enough!

“Hold your breath!” Was the only warning Cat got as Arin dipped the nose of the ship down at an angle.

Momentum and the thrusters threw the back end into the air, the ship whirled and the next hing Cat knew they were faceing the other direction, main thrusters now faceing the ravine.

Arin cut the under thrusters, locked the controls, and wrapped her arms around Cat as the ship slammed into the sand and rock, groaning under the sudden conflict of momentum. The ship skid for over one hundred feet before it began to slow and Arin cut the main thruster.

When everything had stopped moving and making noise, the pair sat there, both panting, Arin noticed she was shaking ever so slightly.

“I think we can release the harness now.”

She received no response.

“Cat? Cat, babe? Catalea!”

Arin pulled back as she felt Cat begin to shake near violently, but before she could call out again, Cat fell back against her with a laugh. Arin blinked in surprise before, gradually, she joined in until jitter, near manic laughter filled the cockpit, broken only by half formed sentences retelling their adventure.

A sudden whine cut them off, and they both stared at the communications request now on the screen.

“Well go on, who’s it from?” Asked Arin, voice as light as air.

A beep, “it’s the Relentless! They're coming to pick us up!” Cat laughed again, “they’ve been on the planet waiting for a chance to come rescue use!”

Arin giggled, “I told you they wouldn’t leave us behind, you silly thing.”

Cat giggled herself, unfastening the harness and moving to straddle Arin’s thighs, and pulled her girlfriend into a tail curling kiss. They were both panting again as they pulled apart.

“WEll, we’ve nearly died, again, think we should get married yet?”

Arin snorted, “because of a little life and death situation like that? We’d have to get married every week!”

They laughed again and Arin pulled Cat close, snuggling her head under her chin, 

“So that's a no then?”

“Babe, the only thing that would change if we got hitched would be your name.”

“What do you mean?”

Arin shrugge, “well The Relentless is already half mine.”

“Since when! And that’s not what I meant!”

“Since I keep her running.”

“Arin!”

“What?Can you imagine, Remington-Ta’varlin Arin? Bleh, better be Catalea Ta’Varlin.”

“It would not and The relentless is mine!”

“Half yours.”

“I’m the Captain!”

“Yes you are.”

“So she’s mine!”

“Half.”

“ARIN!”


End file.
